The darkness and the light
by junkwarrior89
Summary: Akiza and Yusei have been dating nearly a year and their happiness seems complete, but the arrival of Vicky Payne in Yusei's life creates a void between the two, along with a crushing court case. Will Akiza be able to get through to Yusei and win back the man she loves or is he lost forever?
1. Chapter 1

The darkness and the light 

**Hi Everyone, this is a story I've been working on for quite a while and its nearly finished, but needs editing and touching up etc. So I thought I would publish the first three chapters for now, this is my first story so please let me know what you think **

**I do not own Yugioh 5d's or the characters, just the plot of this story and the characters I have invented, I also do not own the songs which are mentioned, hope you enjoy!**

Chapter one

"Wow I could really get used to this"... Akiza said as her glance flew across the shimmering lake in the distance to the beautiful rose bushes which encircled the balcony, "well who knows, maybe when I've invented a new sleek duel runner and you discover the cure to cancer we can buy a place like this?" Yusei said as he put an arm around Akiza's back.

"Hmm..." Akiza said dropping her head into the crook of Yusei's shoulder. The two of them and their friends were at Leo and Luna's penthouse in the tops of neo domino city attending a Gala dinner, held for the grand opening of the latest duel runner circuit. "You remember when we were last here?" said Yusei who wore a black tuxedo (although he never liked dressing so formally), "oh yes said Akiza smiling it was when you first said you loved me...and spilt a glass of wine on my dress", "your one to talk Yusei interrupted you could barely stand up that night..."

Akiza looked out again, fondly replaying the clear memory in her mind (_Flashback,_)

It hadn't all been roses that's for sure...it was just after the WRGP, Yusei had managed to defeat Z-one but it had almost cost him his life and the whole experience had taken its toll, although he seemed happy, Yusei was thinking more and more about what Z-one had said and whether he indeed had the power to change the future. Almost a year later Leo and Luna announced that they were holding a 5d's and friend's reunion party and had sent invitations to everyone.

Although Yusei kept in touch, especially with his best friends Jack and Crow, he never liked to go to these social gatherings and preferred to remain on his own, so against all odds he accepted the invitation and came. It was just like old times, Jack got up and did one of his impressive speeches about how much they had accomplished (him in particular of course) and then there was dinner, dancing and of course a few bottles of the old rosé.

Akiza and Yusei had acknowledged each other at the start of the evening but choose to sit apart chatting to other people, although the conversations mostly involved one or both of them..."Sooooooo Yusei" said Jack as he clambered into the seat next to him, he had a glass of wine in his hand and a rather dazed expression on his face, "you finally quit riding round the mountains like a motorbiking monk and come back here to share a few drinks with your friends".

"Yeah...said Yusei who was also pretty dazed, I felt like it was time you know that I had finally sorted myself out"...Jack stayed silent for a moment and then started to laugh uncontrollably, "Hahaha! Hey Crow get over here!" Crow staggered over to where they were sitting, "what up?" he asked, "Yusei tell Crow what you just told me" said Jack sniggering, Yusei told him and he started to laugh along with his friend.

"I don't get what the big joke is!" said Yusei starting to get annoyed. "Phhh said Crow, the big joke is you man! I mean it's nice your back and all but do you really expect us to believe that you came to this party because your reformed? Nah we know you better than that he said with a wink". "Then what did I come here for then?" Yusei said genuinely confused. "Well...said Jack as he took another sip of wine and brought his eye close to Yusei's, it wouldn't have anything to do with a certain red headed woman over there would it?"...

At this Yusei glanced at Akiza across the room which made his heart burst, she was wearing a flowing red dress that brought out her eyes and burgundy hair and the way the light from the disco ball seemed to dance around her form made her look like a goddess..."Hello, earth to yusei!" said Crow snapping his fingers in front of his face, but Yusei had left the real world behind. The guys were right, he had come back for her and wanted nothing more than to expel his love right now, his main concern was that after a year without seeing each other she had found someone else, or worse would reject him completely...

Meanwhile Akiza was sitting at the other side of the room chatting with Carly her friend and Jack's wife and Jasmine, a new girl who Crow had invited and was just getting to know...they had done a bit of dancing and were now relaxing on the sofa..."So Aki..Carly said running her finger round the rim of her glass any developments on the man front?" "Not as such Akiza blushed I'm not really that interested, men always have a habit of getting in the way of things..." "You can say that again" Carly said as she looked over at Jack who was now standing and shouting out what appeared to be some song lyrics while Yusei and crow laughed at him. "But there are some perks"... she said as her gaze shifted to Yusei who was laughing like mad, something she hadn't seen in a long time...

"I'm new to this circle" said Jasmine but from what Crow has told me and the direction you seem to be looking I think his theory is correct..."what would that be then?" asked Akiza puzzled..."that all this time instead of going out on dates you've been waiting for a certain crab haired man to return from his travels". Akiza sat bolt upright, "whatever gave you that idea" she said startled and took a long gulp of wine from her glass...

"Did Yusei send you any letters while he was away" asked Carly? "A few Akiza said now flustered, mostly about where he was and how he was doing"..."well he sent Jack a few as well said Carly, which I may have picked up accidently one day...and in them he talks allot about you"..."really!" Akiza exclaimed, "Oh yeah he said that your friendship really kept him going through all the bad times and spending more time with you is what he wanted after he got back"...

"Wow!" Akiza thought emotions spilling, "what does this mean does he like me more than just a friend then or whattt? Err...I think I'll go and get another glass of wine!" And she sped off leaving her friends and a half full glass behind.

She stood there panting at the drinks table trying to focus while Yusei in the meantime was being egged on by his friends, "Come on Yus said Jack go and ask Akiza for a dance", "yeah man it'll be fun to watch!" Crow laughed, "No way! Said yusei that's the last thing she would want". "We'll see about that, Akiza! Jack shouted Yusei has something to say to you...now go for it man!" And he and Crow pushed him out of the chair and in Akiza's direction.

Yusei had drunk a few more glasses of wine 'to drown out Jack's terrible singing' as he called it and the room began to sway, but Akiza stayed the same and the effect seemed to make her even more beautiful..."Hi Akiza said Yusei walking over would you like to dance?" Akiza was unsure how to react but in the end decided to just go with it, "sure why not" she said and Yusei took her arm.

The first few songs were fast and the two danced happily flinging their bodies around the dance floor, but then Earth Angel by the Temptations came on. Akiza stood there not quite sure what to do, "this is one of my favourite songs" she said with misty eyes, "I know" said Yusei with a smile and he took her in his arms.

Everyone seemed to clear away as the two danced around with such grace, their bodies matching and moving in synchro with the other, Yusei glanced above Akiza's head towards Jack and Crow who gave him thumbs up and winks, Akiza did the same towards Carly and Jasmine who smiled happily at them. The songs seemed to blur, one into another and the two continued to dance through earth angel and many more, locked in embrace.

After a while they split and gazed at each other thinking the same thing..."you want to go and stand on the balcony Yusei asked"?" Sure..."Akiza said who now stood in a dreamlike state and glided over towards the door without him. Yusei grabbed a bottle of wine along with two glassed and followed her outside...

It was a beautiful night the stars seemed twinkle with a brightness Yusei had never seen before, he felt himself drawn to them as he was to Akiza and then lost his balance, he did a full 360 before he realised what he had done, practically throwing wine right over Akiza's head.

Akiza looked at her soaked dress and hair and immediately felt anger, although she didn't mean it, this was one of the most special nights of her life but being a psychic her emotion would easily spill out in moments of anger..."Look what you did Yusei! Oh god!" She said tears welling up in her eyes. "What have I done! Yusei thought, panic rising within his body, Akiza I'm sorry it was an accident", "don't bother Yusei!" Akiza shouted her eyes flaring up. All she wanted to do now was get away from him as far as she could.

Yusei in a sudden moment of inspiration blocked Akiza's path and took her hands in his, "please Akiza just let me explain". The soft touch of Yusei's hands seemed to dim the anger in her and allowed Akiza to focus on him, "oh Yusei I'm so sorry you had to hear that, it wasn't me it was this psychic force and"...Yusei placed a finger on her lips, "it's me who should be apologising Akiza for acting like a hooligan, can you ever forgive me?" Akiza's eyes began to glow, "oh Yusei I..."but again before she could speak Yusei stopped her, this time with a kiss which seemed to last forever, and bring out the most wonderful feelings felt over a whole life time all at once..."Akiza...Yusei said looking into her eyes, for the past year I've been trying to find myself and in all my moments of despair you were the one thing that kept me going, you make me whole...Yusei...Akiza said you helped and believed in me when no one else would, you mended my soul...and with that the two seemed to collapse together in embrace holding each other for what felt like an eternity, they never wanted it to end...

(_The Present) _

"Well all that matters is that were here now with the smell of roses and the stars" said Akiza dreamily, and the two stood together on that same balcony, looking over the great sky scrapers of the city and out beyond towards the satellite... Leo then came running in through the door, "hey you two! Enough with the romance already, the shows about to start!" "Alright Leo we'll be right there" said Akiza with a smile, but before they could go in she took Yusei's hand and suddenly kissed him, Yusei looked back in surprise, "wow! I'm not complaining but where did that one come from?"

"Yusei just hear me out okay, I love you so much and I just have a bad feeling...I've never felt so happy and I don't want it to ever end"...Yusei placed a finger over her lips as he had done before, "don't worry Aki, I love you and you love me and that's all that matters in the world, nothing will ever take that from us". "I know...now let's not keep the twins waiting" Akiza said brightly and the two walked together into the brightly lit hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So glad you could finally join us" said Jack with a grimace, "yeah we were worried we were gonna have send out a search party for you"! Said Crow laughing. "But seriously guys" Jack started, "we've been invited to this dinner by Max Payne, one of the leading circuit designers in the world and when Max tells you to do something then you do it". "Wow Jack said Yusei with a smirk I didn't think anyone could tell the 'Master of faster' what to do".

"You shut up Yusei! Jack Atlas goes and does what he wants whenever he wants!" "Hush everyone it's about so start", said Akiza.

After much fanfare including a man who rode his duel runner in between the tables Max Payne stood up on the stage at the front, despite what his name conventionally suggested he was not an unreasonable man and had got to his position through hard work (the name was more of a title than anything else he often said).

"I would like to welcome you all to this joyous occasion where we will unveil the stardust circuit, the greatest most demanding track the world has ever known and I would also like to introduce our guests of honour for this evening; Mr and Mrs Paxman who sponsored the project, the twins Leo and Luna who kindly offered their home for the staging of this occasion and of course the legendary team 5d's"!

A Cheer erupted at this sound and all the team stood proud as they thought about the roles they had played within the crazy madness that had been the total of last few years. "While we hold all of these fine duellists in great regard I would like to shine a light on one man in particular...Yusei Fudo would you come up on stage"! More cheers erupted around the room as Yusei shyly stood up (although he had become accustomed to this at such occasions) "this fine man played a big part in what we see today, not just the circuit but the whole duel runner enterprise! His new designs have made it easier than ever to both navigate and ride duel runners, but best of all he has made the duel experience even more special, sales have increased so much this year"...

"Ha, ha! Oh father you do go on don't you, let me take it from here" as a pretty girl from behind the stage made her way towards Yusei, she had long silvery blond hair and blue eyes like those of a sirens. "What my father is trying to say is that this, great and wonderful man has brought Duel Monsters and speed riding into the 3rd dimension and we hope that next year it will be the fourth. Yusei fudo I salute you"! She placed her hand on Yusei's shoulder as she gave him the customary two kisses, which he obliged her with...

During the proceedings Akiza sat on her chair deep in through, "Hmm Yusei did mention that he had pleased MR Payne in his latest work but he didn't mention this girl, who the heck is she"? She also admitted the slight anger pang she felt as the girl a little too enthusiastically kissed her boyfriend...

As the party ended Akiza was left on her own for a while, although she had people to talk to she could see Yusei out the corner of her eye chatting to Payne, the executives and also his daughter who she found out was called Victoria. "Yusei never usually bothers with these executive types she thought, he always said that once the work was over he wanted nothing more than to get away from that world". Much later Yusei came back looking exhausted "rightho shall we make tracks Akiza?" He hadn't spoken a word to her since going on stage. "Who is that woman Yusei, do you work with her"?

"Well you don't have any competition there if that's what you're thinking" Yusei laughed, "she's my new boss Mr. Payne's daughter, very bright girl, I can see a good future for her"...

"Hmm Akiza thought, I just hope it stays within the workplace".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three _six months later..._

"Well today's the big day" Yusei said as he turned to face the mirror in his hotel room, in the liberty district of neo domino city, he was wearing a suit and tie this time. "Uhh Yusei...said Crow who was behind him also wearing a suit, you know I'm behind you all the way with this man but"..."But what!" Yusei snapped starring coldly at his friend. "Well...you see you're usually the forgiving type, I mean you forgave Jack after he stole your stardust dragon and left us all in the dirt while he went and lived the high life".

"This is different Crow, I've been pushed over my limit this time" said Yusei scowling, "Akiza betrayed me and everything I stand for...For God's sake she tried to kill me"! "But again... said Crow nervously, Kalin tried to kill you while he was with the dark signers and called you a traitor after everything that we had been through together". "Has Akiza put you up to this?"...Yusei asked, "that sounds like something she would say, that lithesome scheming witch"...

Crow didn't respond to this and looked at his shoes instead, he couldn't believe that his best friend was saying these things about the woman he once loved, it made him think that maybe him and Jack would be next..."Anyway I don't have time for this said Yusei we've got to be in court in two hours, are you coming or what"? "Whatever you say man"...said Crow in a solemn tone and the two walked out of the room together...

Meanwhile Akiza was already at the court house looking over the notes lawyer had made her for the thousandth time. It was all planned out...her lawyer and witnesses would reveal all the evidence in regards to Yusei's recent drinking habits and anger outbursts along with the assault itself of course...at which point she would take the stand and reveal the events that occurred on that day...

Thinking about that fateful night always made Akiza very sad, "oh God she thought! We were just getting things back on track; he hadn't had a drink for two days what the hell brought it on? why did he say all those things?...Yusei's lawyers and even my own may say that he had depression or whatever but I know it was that woman's fault, the minute she got her claws into him is when things started to change"...

"Akiza are you okay can we come in"? Said a voice at the door, "yeah sure" Akiza said breathing out slowly. In stepped Carly and Jasmine (who was now Crow's girlfriend). "How you holding up Aki? said Jasmine laying a hand on her shoulder"..."not so good Akiza admitted I just want to get it over with and never think about it again". "Have you been able to talk to Yusei about it? Asked Carly, to stop this crazy madness"! "No, I haven't been able to see him...she keeps him locked up in that house all day and night"...Akiza clenched her fists and tried to hold back her anger which she knew could spill over any moment...

"Anyway...Akiza said looking up, how are Jack and Crow? I haven't seen them in a while either". "Jack's fine said Carly, he said that both he and Crow know you're in the right but they're worried that they will lose him as well if he thinks they're siding with you". "Same here said Jasmine, Crow said he'd try to talk to him before it started but I don't see anyone getting through that brick wall over there"...

"That 'brick wall' is the love of my life"! said Akiza, he's done so much for me...he supported and gave me hope during my darker days, he introduced me to the best friends I've ever had, and when we finally admitted our feelings for each other I never felt happiness or joy like it...

The speaker crackled into life and said, "Court 3 is now open for the next case, Mr Fudo against Ms Izinsci". "Well this is it said Akiza as she stood up nervously", "don't worry" said Carly as she gave her friend a hug, "you've done nothing wrong and if Yusei doesn't see the error of his ways by the end of today then he doesn't deserve you!" "Thanks guys" said Akiza and she walked off alone towards the end of the corridor which seemed to last a decade, "well my Yusei she thought its time...to duel!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all who read through the story, I didn't think it would get that many views so I thought I would post up the next two chapters now, I'll try to update them as quick as I can. **

Chapter four

Yusei glanced around the room as he entered, taking in the carved brown panels in the walls, the velvet red curtains and the neo domino city emblem emblazed upon the wall, which showed the peace bridge linking both the city and the satellite with stars of unity coming forth from the picture. "Well...Crow said trying to break the silence not bad in here is it? It's certainly better than that court at the facility"..."Yes indeed Yusei agreed they've done a very nice job here, and they say the Satellite will get one just like it in a few months"...

Yusei's eyes seemed to glow with pride as he starred at the flag linking the two sectors, Crow had always admired that about Yusei, despite growing up in the slums and experiencing the prejudice of the big city he wanted nothing more than unity and friendship between all involved...perhaps there's some hope for him yet Crow thought...

"Yusei!" A loud voice shouted from across the room, oh no it's her crow thought I wondered when that blonde fairy would flap her way in here. Vicky Payne who had self declared her and Yusei's undenying love for each other many times glided into the hall. Even though she wore a formal suit on this occasion, elegance and glamour seemed to erupt from every orifice of her body. On looking into her bright smiling face a casual observer would have described her as a beautiful friendly girl who was always nice to everyone, but inside those bright eyes was a fierce almost brutal intellect and desire to have anything and anyone she wanted...

"I know were not supposed to see each other since I'm part of the court, but my father managed to pull a few strings...oh hello Crow she said in a casual manner, what are you doing here?" "I happen to be Yusei's best friend! Said Crow already fuming up and at a time like this a friend needs all the support he can get". "Well courts starting in a few minutes so you better go and get your seat, and remember she said leaning in, i know your girlfriends friends with Akiza, so just remember which side your on!"

Yusei didn't seem to hear any of this, he just sat there staring blankly out the window which was all he seemed to do these days..."Well good luck pal, Jack wishes his best said Crow", "yeah whatever" Yusei remarked not looking at him... "Now remember darling Vicky whispered to Yusei, just do everything like we discussed and it will all turn out grand"...Crow sighed and went down the side door to join Jack at the front of the courtroom while Jasmine, Carly and Akiza's parents sat at the other side...

"This is completely ridiculous! Said Jack I can't believe this farce is even taking place!" "You've said that for like the tenth time today said crow resting his head in his hand". "But it just is! Said Jack it's like something out of a Hollywood movie, were sitting here on our friends side while our partners sit on the other side supporting Akiza, which we are doing in secret but don't want Yusei to catch on because he will throw us down!"

"I know man its seriously messed up said Crow, at least the jury will get to hear both sides of the story this time"...as he said this his phone vibrated in his pocket, it was a text from Jasmine which said, '_how can you sit there on his side?'_. Crow sighed again, he'd had this conversation with Jasmine so many times, "I know what you're thinking said Jack, Carly's been starring at me with that look on her face, the why are you still supporting him look".

"Can't say I blame them" said Crow quietly, Jack nodded in response. At that moment a man walked in and announced the beginning of court, the jury filled into their places along with the judge and last of all came Akiza all alone walking into the court room, her world fallen apart. "Poor girl said Crow I wouldn't want to be in her shoes right now", "yeah said Jack, cos I think some serious emotion is going to be spewed right about now..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Akiza gulped as she saw countless eyes glaring at her, watching her every move as if she was about to disappear before them. Her eyes surveyed the room picking up the vast army of suits and briefcases that made up Vicky's bench, along with Jack and Crow who sat with them looking solemn, "I don't blame them at all she thought, there just doing what I am, trying to win Yusei back". Then she looked over to Jasmine and Carly who sat there smiling up at her along with her parents, especially her father who had vowed to shoot Yusei and Vicky down for messing with his little girl, "well she thought to herself, at least I'm not alone here, that makes a change to the old days"...

But all essence of positivity seemed to drain away when she placed her eyes on Yusei at the other side of the room. It wasn't how he had hurt her, or even that bitch which sat smiling below that made her sad, it was those beautiful blue eyes Yusei had, once swimming with emotion and love were now cold and fixed, staring at Akiza and analysing her every move just like everyone else was. "No I can't keep looking at him I have to focus on what's at hand"...

And so the court began, and it was announced that they would first be calling Yusei Fudo's first witness Katie Bale, sanitation preparer (cleaner) at the Payne corp. "What! This can't be right we were told we had the right to the first witness Akiza thought", her lawyer Kia Izari tried to reason with the judge but she remarked that proceedings are always subjected to change..."she must have brought up everyone here!" Akiza thought angrily.

Yusei's lawyer began to question Ms Bale..."so Ms Bale what can you tell us about our client here MR Yusei fudo? "Oh...well he's always very good to me said Katie (who was a nice but rather naive person) if I ever had something too heavy he would carry it for me and would always want to stop for a chat"..."Hmm said the lawyer could you elaborate a little on what you used to chat about"? "Nothing much to tell really, just everyday stuff like how Mr Payne never seems to pay us enough at whatnot, but there was this one thing, he said that he was worried about his girlfriend because she had gone away at the weekend without explanation". "I went skiing with my parents that weekend and Yusei knew that Akiza thought what the hell is going on here?"

After a few more statements from Katie about how Yusei was concerned about Akiza, Michel Stratos Yusei's lab assistant was called up. This was someone Akiza had at least met before, her and Yusei had been out to dinner and bars with Michel and his wife many times, surely he would stick up for her. Michel starred nervously around adjusting his collar (he was a man of great intellect but often lacked self confidence as Yusei had told her). He spoke of him and Yusei working together on the new star dust circuit designs, always pointing out the times when Yusei spoke of Akiza, both the good and the bad.

The bad this time was not unfounded Akiza thought, they'd had a row one evening over possible designs for a home and Akiza's suggestion to move the runner workshop upstairs to make another sitting room, "How the hell are you supposed to get a motorbike upstairs!" Yusei had argued, "well it will be better for when we have guests around so that they don't see a dark room covered in oil and old broken bike pieces!" Akiza had said back. Yusei had then stormed off saying "I'm not listening to any of this!", so he jumped on his duel runner and sped off to Michel's. After a couple of hours though he came back and said he was sorry that he left and shouted, after which they made up and looked into more important matters, such as where one would put a child's room in the house...

The lawyer of course turned it all to her advantage, she kept asking what Yusei had actually said about Akiza and in his rage he did say some nasty things..."Look I keep telling you Michel said, he was only at my house a short time he went back to Akiza's soon afterwa"..."I think we've heard enough here said the lawyer proudly, let's see what our opponents have to say"...


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you all liked the story so far, thanks very much for the reviews! From now on the chapters are allot longer with more detail in them and more focus on the other characters. **

Chapter 6

It was a big day for everyone on Akiza's bench including her Lawyer Kia who found herself for the first time in four years up against Ms Astrid who represented Yusei. Kia was unsurprised that they had not been allowed the first witness because Astrid often represented people who had power and influence in the city, allowing them to turn the court in their favour...

"Well this is a great case isn't it said Kia standing up, really nitty gritty stuff, the controversy over who should start and choosing to leave your last witness till the end...you always knew how to put on a good show Astrid...But anyway...she said before Astrid could interrupt her, let's get on with it shall we. "Now firstly a few facts about my client here Ms Izinsci, she's the daughter of Hideo Izinsci whose now one of our cities 'leading senators', attended duel academy for a few years before joining the Arcadia movement"...

"Hang on!" Said Astrid "how can you say this so lightly? "The Arcadia movement was responsible for the disappearance of hundreds of people, not forgetting the personal actions of your client during that time, what was it you called yourself Ms Izinsci, the black rose?" Akiza flinched when she heard this and gazed into the floor, back then all she wanted was to cause people pain, to make up for the pain which was done to her...but Yusei had allowed her to see beyond that and to realise the goodness that was inside her.

She glanced at Yusei again who wore a blank look, his eyes examining the room and the crowd. "Come on Yusei Akiza pleaded in her mind, you know what happened that night, I haven't always been the nicest person but you helped me with that, you know I could never hurt you"...

After Kia had finished her description she called forward her first witness, Leo who would be followed by Luna afterwards. They had both asked if they could stand together but it was denied so now here was Leo standing alone looking terrified. "You okay Leo?"...Akiza whispered to Leo who was standing next to her..."well..erm" Leo stuttered but quickly brightened up his face, "I'm fine! And don't worry Akiza everything's gonna be alright you'll see"...Akiza smiled at him, "Leo's always been good at putting on a brave face she thought".

"Right then Leo"...Kia said smiling up at him, "can you tell us your opinion of Mr Yusei Fudo? And please be completely honest"..."Well...Yusei to me is one of the coolest guys in the world! He's an amazing duellist and always looks out for his friends no matter what". "Hmm" Kia pondered (her tactic was to use the truth to make the facts stand out, Astrid's was to twist it).  
"Can you tell me any times when Yusei may have acted out of character said Kia pacing...anything at all?" Leo looked over at Yusei with sadness in his eyes; he hated doing this to him even if he was on Akiza's side. "Yes...he said sighing, there was this time when I went over the guy's workshop a couple of months back"... (_Flashback_)

"I had made some modifications to my duel board Leo started and I was gonna ask Yusei to check them over, but he was arguing with Jack and Crow about something"..."Look all I'm saying said Yusei is that this tag tournament needs four people, not three, and each has to be on top form in their speed times". "But Yusei...Crow said confused, Akiza has put in her fastest lap times yet and besides its more about the duelling than the speed"..."For once I agree with him said Jack, we've never met this 'Bernard' guy before how do we know he's any good"? "I've looked over his credentials Yusei sighed and they are all top notch, Vicky assured me that"..."Credentials! Vicky!" Said Jack and Crow in unison now very shocked.

"Yusei, said Jack turbo duelling isn't all about credentials it's about heart and team strategy"..."and besides said Crow your taking advice from a girl whose never turbo duelled in her life! What is it with you and her?" "Don't bring Vicky into this! Yusei shouted, I'm team captain and I'm saying that we should give Bernard a chance, he's practicing at the track night now"...

"Fine then! Whatever sir!" Said Jack who stormed out of the room, past Leo who had been listening at the door. "Look Yusei...said Crow as the two walked out together, I know you like to win man but don't you think your being a bit harsh on Akiza? She's come on so much as a rider since the WRGP"..."It's a harsh world Crow Yusei said silently, Akiza will understand", while saying this Yusei climbed onto his duel runner and sped off without another word..."What the heck is up with that guy? Crow thought, he's been helping Akiza train every day and he told last week she was ready to ride!" Still pondering this Crow started up his own runner and drove off...(_The Present)_

Yusei while Leo was giving his account was staring at him intently, "I heard that Leo would be speaking for Akiza he thought, but I didn't envision something like this! All these lies they have conducted together"...He then turned his gaze to Jack and Crow, "If I can't trust Leo then maybe my other friends have turned against me was well"...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After Leo had finished Kia thanked him and asked for Luna to come up next. Although Akiza was concerned for the two she felt a great sense of pride that they were here defending her against all these accusing faces, "You couldn't get more of a true friend she thought". "Okay Luna don't be scared she thought to herself, you're doing this for Akiza so that you can put this whole situation to rest"...she glanced at Yusei who was glaring back at her, "you and Akiza were so good together Luna thought, why Yusei do you want to destroy it so much?"

Luna took a deep breath and after answering some questions from Kia began her tale...(_Flashback)_

Akiza had grown very close to the twins since their time at duel academy together, every Tuesday they would meet up for a coffee or a milkshake and since they had been dating, Yusei would often join them, although it was just the three on this occasion. Akiza smiled as she watched the twins bickering about exactly how much cream should go into a macchiato. Jack had once said that they both counted as one person and it was true, Leo was loud and could be annoying while Luna was quiet and was sometimes quiet controlling, but both complemented each other perfectly..."I wish I had a brother or sister like that" Akiza thought.  
"So Akiza...said Leo taking a bite from his waffle ice cream, where's Yusei today didn't he feel like coming"? "Leo! Luna hissed at him Akiza won't want to talk about this with you"..."It's okay Luna said Akiza, I called Yusei and he said he had to leave for work early to catch up on something", she frowned as she said this. "Oh dear said Luna looking concerned, did you two have another row"? "no not this time Akiza admitted, but he used to spend all his free time with me and now all he seems to do is work"...there were other unsavoury things Yusei was doing but she didn't want to upset the twins.

"Well don't worry" said Leo taking Akiza's hand, were all here for you"..."yes said Luna joining her hands with Akiza and Leo to make a circle, you and Yusei love each other and no matter what problems you have they will always be solved in the end". Akiza beamed at them, "thank you guys that means so much to me"...

The three continued to chat happily until they had finished their drinks. "Anyone want another?" Leo said standing up, "yes please said Akiza can you get me a hot chocolate Leo?" and "get me another macchiato said Luna and this time don't put blooming mount Everest on top of it!" "Yeah yeah yeah"... Leo said glaring at his sister. Leo walked to the front and put down his order, but then noticed a strange man sitting next to him. He was wearing a big leather jack and hat which hid all of his features, apart from one strand of hair which came out the back with yellow hair dye on it..."wow that sort of looks like"...his thoughts trailed off when he realised who it was.

Leo tried to signal Luna from across the room mouthing her name, "what's your brother doing Akiza asked?" "Oh he's probably forgotten out order or something, I'll go and see what's up" and she made her way other to him. "Luna, Leo whispered I think that guy in the old hat over there is Yusei"..."don't be silly said Luna why would Yusei be here?" "but look at his hair" Leo remarked. Luna then noticed that strand of hair...there was only one person she knew with hair like that...

"What are we gonna do? Said Leo panicking should we go and tell Akiza?" "No Luna said, he obviously didn't want her to see him...for whatever reason...er Yusei is that you? It's me Luna"...The man was about to get up and leave but then thought better of it and turned to face the twins...it was indeed Yusei but his usually bright eyes were now bloodshot and unfocused..."hey guys" he said silently trying to focus on their faces. "Yusei...said Leo shocked, what happened to you man?"..."it's none of your concern said Yusei, look I've got to get out of here can you make sure Akiza doesn't see me?" "Err sure"...said Luna who looked at him questionably, "Akiza would get really upset anyway if she saw him like this Luna thought".

"Er Leo she said nudging him could you go and bring the drinks over to Akiza?" giving him a knowing look. "Oh, yeah sure!" Said Leo and he grabbed the tray and made his way back to the table, "you've been a long time said Akiza who was that person you were talking to?" "Oh it's no one...just a friend of our parents Leo lied". He tried to get Akiza's attention as Luna walked Yusei over to the doorway, he could barely stand and kept slouching against the walls like he needed some support..."thanks Luna he said as they made it outside I owe you one".

"Look Yusei"...said Luna as looked up at the man she respected so much, "I may be just a kid but I know when something is wrong and seeing you hiding from Akiza like this is very wrong...we may not be here to get your back next time". Yusei hadn't expected this and starred at her wondering what to say..."like you said Yusei remarked, you're just a kid you wouldn't understand", and he turned around and walked away...

(_The present_)

Luna finished speak and all the while she like Leo had tried to look at anyone except Yusei who still wore that expression of disgust he seemed to hold for everyone..."Thank you very much Ms Luna" said Kia kindly after which she stepped down and went to join her brother..."Don't worry Luna Leo said taking her hand everything gonna be okay"..."I know she said giving his hand a squeeze I just wish this whole thing would vanish"...

"I hope you have all been taking note here said Kia standing up, our witnesses have not only spoken the truth but clearly hold a great amount of respect for MR Fudo, what may I ask could have brought on such a dramatic change in character"...after being told to hurry up by the judge Kia called her last witness whose name was James Allston and after his name was mentioned the whole of Yusei's side began to murmur, even Jack and Crow seemed a little overcome..."What is she doing bringing him in here? Jack said he's not going to leave this place alive, just look at him"...the two turned to look at Yusei who had his fists clenched and a look of pure anger on his face, never before seen in the man...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

While this had all been going on James Allston the final witness had stood in the shadows gazing at Akiza, "I can't believe what she's had to go through in all this he thought and to think I got caught in the web just like everyone else was"...as he walked forwards to the front of the court James tried to catch Akiza's eye but she turned away from him...

James was not a classically good looking man but he had a certain ruggedness about him, even as he stood there in his suit and tie..."So Mr Allston said Kia could you tell us a little about yourself?" "Well...my name is James Allston he said and for 10 years I worked in the IT department at the Payne Corporation", "Okay, said Kia am I right in saying that you along with MR Fudo and Ms Izinsci were witnesses to the assault which this whole case is about?" "Yes"...said James with a deep sigh as he remembered the events that night, "well could you please enlighten us all with an account of your version of events and please don't spare any details" Kia asked...(_Flashback_)

James was indeed an employee at the Payne Corp and enjoyed his job as an IT consultant; he did have some potential for advancing in the future but was content for now. This was why he was very surprised one day to find an email from Vicky Payne's secretary asking him to come up to her office after work. He knew like everyone else that you only got invited there if she liked you or wanted something taken care of...

"So Mr erm"..."Allston, James Allston" he said to Vicky as she sat behind her desk reading from a clipboard. Her office was an ordinary grey colour and would have been featureless if not for the bright white desk she sat at, making her the fixed point of sight in the room. "Well James Vicky said I've been looking over your files (as she pretended to type at her PC) and I think your long overdue for a promotion"..."oh thank you very much Ms Payne said James nervously", "not at all she said and please call me Vicky in the future" she said eying up his figure, "All I need to make this happen is for you to do a little favour for me" "oh no here it comes" James thought...

"There is a certain woman out there said Vicky standing up, her name is Akiza Izinsci and she's a member of the 5d's duelling team, perhaps you've heard of her?" "Oh yes said James I saw her duel in the WRGP against team unicorn"..."Excellent said Vicky interrupting him, well you see all I want is for you to get to know her a little, it's all been arranged, you're going to meet her at the ice rink tomorrow and be her instructor, you can skate can't you?" "yes...a little James said (he had competed in a few city tournaments in the past), is that all I have to do?" "Yep said Vicky brightly and if you do this for me you will be greatly rewarded"...

The next day James was standing on the ice rink getting in a little practice himself (he hadn't skated in over a year) "A little rusty he thought but it will have to do"...Akiza eventually arrived at the ice rink accompanied by Leo and Luna who had booked the session last week..."oh my gosh James thought as she made his way over, she is so beautiful"...Akiza wore long black leggings and pumps along with a brown skirt and red blouse on top.."

"Hi there...James said coming to his sense who are you three then?" "My name is Akiza she said and this is Leo and Luna, are you our instructor for today?" "Yes I suppose I am said James bending down to the twins height, have you two skated before?" "Oh yeah! Said Leo I've done it hundreds of times, I'm ace at the skate!" he said proudly, "and also...he said now whispering, don't think I didn't see you looking at Akiza over there, you wouldn't want to try anything while I'm around..." "Leo! Luna said sternly, don't worry about my brother he's just being stupid"..."am not!" Said Leo and before an argument could break out Akiza intervened, "stop squabbling you two were supposed to be having fun today"..."rightly said mam James remarked now let's get out there guys"...

The four of them went out on the ice and did indeed have fun; James first showed them how to skate in a straight line. Luna got the technique perfectly while Leo seemed to have trouble keeping his balance, complaining that it was too basic, he had no trouble in assisting Akiza however as he held her hips to help keep her balanced...

After a while Akiza left the twins and sat down to watch instead, "well here's my chance" James thought and he ordered two coffees from the cafe at the side of the rink. "Mind of I join you? James asked Akiza, you looked like you needed a coffee", "oh yes thank you very much said Akiza taking it from him"..."if you don't mind me saying James said I saw you duel in the WRGP against team unicorn and I thought you were magnificent", "really?" Said Akiza surprised and the two started a conversation. It turned out they had allot in common as Akiza talked to him about her training to be a doctor and Yusei's work for Payne corp.  
"Well thank you very much for today" said Akiza happily as the session came to an end, "yeah...said Leo rubbing his backside, next time we come I can show you some more of my skills". "Well it turns out that you have two more sessions booked (Vicky's doing no doubt James thought) so who knows maybe I will see you again", "yeah I'd like that said Luna you're a really great teacher!" Well we'll be off then said Akiza and who knows maybe we will take you up on those extra sessions"...and she walked off with the twins in tow. "Wow she really is something that girl James thought, her fella must think he's the luckiest guy in the world"...

After the weekend was over James went to back to work with a spring in his step, "we really did have fun that day he thought this is the best thing I've ever been asked to do here...maybe Vicky wants me to meet her again he thought hopefully as he sat down at his desk". Sure enough there was an email there from Vicky's secretary asking him to go and see her after lunch break...

"Ahh James how are you today, would you like cappuccino? "No thank you Ms P..err Vicky he said (wow she remembered my name he thought, maybe that promotions coming after all"), "my sources tell me that you had a good outing with Akiza on Saturday, did you enjoy yourself"? "Yes I did thank you she is a very nice girl James said", "oh good Vicky remarked...now I have a new assignment for you, as you may have noticed I've booked two more sessions for you and Akiza at the ice rink and at either session you must ask her to have a drink or meal with you"...

"Oh right" said James (he didn't like where this was going), "Look Vicky...I'm all for meeting with someone for you but I don't want to invade on her personal life"..."Oh is it really? Said Vicky amused well perhaps I can...persuade you to go ahead with it". She turned her laptop towards James, "this I believe is your sister right she's currently in hospital receiving treatment for her fractured skull is that right?...well (before James could answer) I'm afraid her operation may have to wait because we're helping to build a new hospital outside of town due for completion in a few years and until then were closing down the old one..."how the hell have you got authorisation for this? James said his anger rising at his boss, so many people's lives could be at risk"..."oh we have our ways said Vicky but who knows maybe we could persuade the authorities to keep it open while construction is occurring"...she turned and looked out the window as she said this. After pondering for a while James decided that he would go through with it, "besides he admitted to himself I do like this girl, she needn't know about any of this...maybe it would be nice to go out with her for a night"...

At the next weekend James arrived at the ice rink and was indeed the instructor for Akiza and the twins again but he did not dare ask her about the proposition until the week after...at the last session Akiza had chosen to not do any ice skating, she'd had another fight with Yusei the night before, as he had arrived at her apartment for dinner three hours late, after which the typical conversation was made about Akiza being worried about him and Yusei telling her to let him live his own life etc...

"You okay Akiza?" James asked as he sat next to her like he had done at the previous two sessions, "oh I'm alright Akiza said looking at him I don't really want to talk about it"..."well...err please don't take this the wrong way Akiza said James...but I can see that your down and sometimes the best way to cure the blues is to share it...so I was wondering if you and the twins perhaps wanted to come out with me tomorrow, I know this lovely Italian restaurant just outside my apartment"..."that's nice James Akiza said, thank you for the offer but I think I'll pass this time", she had said this to a few people recently, even her closest friends because Yusei in his drunken state had gotten so suspicious, constantly calling and asking who she was with at the time...Akiza and the twins thanked James for the last time and began to walk out..."oh before you go said James here's my email...send me a message if you need someone to talk too"...

"Oh thank you" said Akiza, (although they both knew already that nothing would come of it)..."so I guess I'll see you round then"...said James, "yeah sure said Akiza and she walked out with the twins"...James went home afterwards feeling very forlorn, "I don't blame Akiza for saying no he thought, Yusei sounds like a total control freak"...he arrived in his apartment and poured himself a glass of wine, "I have to save the hospital though for both my sister and all the other patients". He sat at his desk turning on his pc and was about to drink from his glass when he saw and email from Akiza...he set it down completely surprised and read it, _'Hi James, hope you don't mind me sending you a message but I've decided to take you up on your offer if it's still open, me and the twins would be happy to go with you, besides...you were right I do need a friend to talk too..._ James re-read the email several times and couldn't believe this turn of fate, he sent a reply back saying he was looking forward to it and gave her the location of the restaurant, "well he thought to himself you've won this round Vicky, but I'm not gonna let you try any of your funny tricks this time"...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine _The 28__th __of September_

James sat in the restaurant de Italica a few days later, the table was booked for eight but he had arrived half an hour before and was now sitting on the sofa by the bar waiting for Akiza and the twins to arrive. He wore a nice shirt and trousers for the occasion and sat there with a drink in his hand contemplating..."I've been asking myself this so much and I still don't have an answer, why did Vicky pick me for this job and what is she gonna get out of it?" "Akiza's not a business woman and she doesn't hold any big stock"...his thoughts however seemed to warm as he thought of that girl, "well it's not all bad...my work with Vicky will hopefully be over after this and who knows maybe it can continue afterwards on my own terms"...

An hour past and James was now on his second drink beginning to worry, "I do hope she's not got cold feet or if something's up with the twins he thought...or maybe it's something Yusei has done, God! If I was dating Akiza I would buy her flowers everyday and take her out for nice meals and"..."James are you okay, you seem a little out of it" said Akiza with a smile as she walked in the restaurant..."oh no no its fine said James a little flustered, now let's go and get our table"...

The night passed very well between the group with nice small talk going all around...Luna later on sensed that the two wanted to be alone for a while and convinced Leo that they should go to the late night drug store to buy some chocolate for afterwards..."I don't mean to pry or anything, but why were you guys late this evening Akiza? I hope nothing's wrong"..."oh don't worry it's no problem Akiza said having a sip of her wine, it's a combination really, I didn't want to drive here tonight so I had to ring round trying to book a taxi and neither of the twins could agree on what to wear...but there was one other thing though she said as her face dropped, I went to the hospital with Yusei today"..."wow James thought, she never talks about Yusei with me, if I ever mention him she asks to change the subject...what did you go for"? James asked. "Well it's no secret anymore but Yusei's been suffering from depression lately, at least that's what the doctor says, he's been drinking allot as well, whenever I go to his apartment I find drinks in the most obscure places as if he's trying to hide them from me...and then he gets all touchy saying that I'm not the boss of him and all that jazz...but last week we had a long talk about it and he finally admitted that he was having some issues. He said that he kept having blackouts and feeling really emotional all the time (not like him at all really) and so he needed to have a drink to help stabilise it"...

"He apologised for treating me badly and promised he would make amends"..."where is he now?" James asked quietly, "he's resting at home at the moment Akiza said, he didn't feel up to going out tonight, but please don't judge him James, Yusei is the most wonderful man in the world and he's the love of my life"...James sat there unsure of what to think but seeing some sparkles of hope in Akiza's eyes at the thought of her and Yusei's love made him happy..."look Akiza he said squeezing her hand gently, I don't know Yusei but what I can see in your eyes is your love for him and I know that he loves you too"...

"Thank you so much James Akiza said squeezing his had back, I've been so down lately and its friends like you who make all this bearable"..."Yeah...said James, hey why don't we go and find the twins and we can pop back to mine for a coffee, you could phone up Yusei while you're there if you like?" "Sure sounds good, Akiza said happily"...

The group after reuniting outside the drug store walked the few blocks back to James' apartment and sat there on his sofa happily snuggled up with some coffee and hot chocolate for the twins..."Ahh this is bliss" James thought...when suddenly the silence was broken with a loud knock at the door, followed by another and then another..."I better go and see who that is said James so he disentangled himself from the others and went to the door.

He opened it and was greeted with a strange sight..there was a man standing there in a blue biking Jacket and he had spiked hair with yellow hair dye running down the streaks, the man stank of gin and numerous other concoctions, but despite this his eyes were eerily focused gazing intently beyond James into the next room..."I know she's here don't deny it, Akiza!" He shouted. "Look man said James gazing sternly at him, If you are who I think you are you know full well that Akiza is out with some friends tonight, we've had a lovely time and I'm not going to let you spoil it for her"..."oh your all talk aren't you big man said Yusei squaring up to him, why don't we see if those big words of yours are as good when you're talking out the other side of your face! Akiza!" He shouted again.

This time Akiza came to the door and put a hand to her mouth, "Yusei what are you doing! This isn't like you!" She said half shouting, "Don't talk to me yusei snapped...oh wait yes do talk to me because i want to know what the hell is going on here!" "Look Yusei! Said James placing himself between him the two, this is my property and if you're not going to go away quietly then I'll call the police!" "Look James Akiza said her voice shaking, let me talk to him for a few minutes"..."are you sure?" asked James looking concerned..."yeah I'm sure thank you", she walked off into the kitchen and Yusei followed banging the door shut...

James hadn't heard the exact words of the conversation, only the two involved knew that but they mostly relied on terms such as witch, black rose and drunk obscenity...but he had heard the impact, James had immediately lead the twins away when they had started arguing and considered intervening when it got more violent, but then he saw a bright red flash erupt from the under the door followed by a crash...James stormed in expecting the worst and saw Akiza, her hair flying like an angry bird panting, her eyes glowing red and tears streaming down her face..."Yusei! she said rushing over to him I'm so sorry I didn't mean too"...Yusei was lying on the floor with a seeping wound on the back of his head, James immediately left the room and phoned for an ambulance, his mind was all over the place, he didn't know what to think, "had she lashed out at him or was it in self defence I don't know!"...he thought to himself as he dialled 999...

_The present_

James throughout his whole tale seemed to go into a kind of trance as if he were reliving the events all over again, when he had finished he looked out into the room again, everyone seemed to have their head in their hands, Jack and Crow sat there completely silent gazing at the floor, Akiza's parents had been moved to tears and were being comforted by Carly and Jasmine. It was like an emotional explosion had gone off with everyone feeling the impact; even Yusei had lost his cold glare and looked rather pale as he relived his own version of events in his mind. The only person who seemed to be unaffected was Vicky who sat there with a slight smile, "how can that woman sit there like this Michael fumed"...

"Thank you James said Kia for your account you may step down now, (for he had been standing up there still for a few minutes) oh..right..yeah he said and he walked away. "Now then Kia said I hope all of our witnesses here have painted an adequate picture for you, here stands Yusei fudo a man admired by so many and yet he was able to fall from grace to a state of darkness, how may I ask did someone with such love and beauty in their heart turn to this state"...

"I think I have an answer for that said Ms Astrid who now stood up, it is indeed a very good picture you have painted for us...I mean it makes MR Fudo out to be a bit of a monster doesn't it...but let me tell the jury now that the facts can stand up for themselves...Mr Fudo has for example never caused any public stress and as you say is admired by many. Your client on the other hand along with the rest of the arcadia movement have numerous convictions, enough to spend a life time in the facility in fact, but you've always been able to slip away like snakes, back into your hideout! Your total disregard for the ordinary citizen Ms Izinsci has frankly been barbarian in nature, but anyway...she said quickly I would like to call my final witness now"...


End file.
